What I promised when you were here
by espegs22
Summary: - Castle no ha conseguido librarse de ir a prisión por la trampa tendida por Tyson, y Kate intentará ayudar a demostrar su inocencia. Es un poco AU y espero que os encante. Se aceptan reviews, críticas. [De momento rated K, pero será dura y subirá a M.]


What I promised when you were here.

Desde que había llegado a la prisión, no había conocido ningún día en el que saliera el sol, y eso acompañaba a sus sentimientos de desesperación por querer mostrar su inocencia y al miedo que tenía a ser asesinado por Jerry Tyson o sus compinches. No había sido trasladado a una cárcel catalogada como 'de mayor seguridad', sino que su destino fue una a nivel medio, donde los funcionarios y policías no controlaban todo lo que podía suceder en la zona de celdas.

Cada celda individual se componía de una cama, una mesa con televisor y cajón y un baño propio. A las ocho de la mañana, debían estar en el comedor para tomar el desayuno en un intervalo de tiempo de media hora. A continuación, salían al patio principal y, vigilados por cinco policías (eran 100 presos los que salían a ese patio), disfrutaban de actividades tanto recreativas como formativas, en las que se podía elegir entre jardinería, mecánica, albañilería, carpintería y preparación para la academia de policía en un caso máximo de querer reformarse. También podían ir a la sala de descanso y ver la televisión o disfrutar de un juego de mesa con los demás presos. Después, a eso de la una, volvían al comedor, esta vez para la comida, y cuando acababan volvía a la celda hasta la hora de la merienda. La cena se servía individualmente en las celdas, y así cada día, exceptuando los fines de semana en los que recibía visita.

-Papá, tenemos cosas que contarte – era el tercer fin de semana que pasaba separado de su hija, de su madre y de Kate – Son buenas noticias.

-¿Sí? ¿Han averiguado algo? – su rostro se iluminó después de 22 días

-No, pero… Kate ha pedido que la trasladen aquí, y lo han aceptado los superiores.

-Pero… ella es inspectora, y aquí apenas ganará la mitad.

-Quiere estar contigo, y ella misma ha dicho que no hay marcha atrás en su decisión.

-Podrían matarla también a ella.

-No van a matar a nadie – esta vez fue Martha la que habló – Vais a salir de aquí los dos, y ella demostrará tu inocencia, han encontrado nuevas pruebas y en la comisaría todos están seguros de que fue Tyson quien ideó todo y que tú no tienes nada que ver.

Richard suspiró, estaba harto de que le prometieran que lo iban a sacar de ahí pronto y de que se demostraría su inocencia si no podían hacer nada por salvarle, y estaba comenzando a rendirse. Una semana atrás luchaba, pensaba qué podría haber hecho ese cabrón para colarse en su vida, pero ahora tan sólo pensaba en cómo despedirse de Beckett antes de que le mataran.

-¿Le podréis dar esto a Kate? – Sacó cinco folios doblados de sus bolsillos, todos escritos – Son cartas que me gustaría que leyera, ¡y privadas, madre!

-Está bien, está bien, se las daremos, querido.

Una media hora después, ambas pelirrojas se habían ido luego de una emotiva despedida y él descansaba en su celda, dejando que, por primera vez, las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos. Abrazó a su almohada y mirando hacia una pared pensaba en Kate, en su relación y en el tiempo que habían pasado juntos durante esos cuatro años.

La detective de homicidios acababa de reunirse con Martha y Alexis en la sala de estar del loft, y se había encerrado en el despacho su escritor para leer todas y cada una de las cartas.

_'Kate._

_Sé que vas a sacarme de aquí, sé que puedes hacerlo, eres la mejor detective de la comisaría y tanto Gates como Ryan y Espósito te ayudarán, estoy seguro. Yo no pierdo la esperanza, y pienso luchar hasta encontrar una teoría que me haga dar con la respuesta de todo lo que pasó, te lo prometo. _

_También te echo de menos, y de momento, estoy bien. Gracias por haber venido ayer a verme._

_Te quiere, Rick.'_

_'Beckett, ¿por qué no me llegan aún noticias sobre el caso? Mi juicio es dentro de nada y estoy asustado, esos psicópatas están aquí dentro y ni siquiera sé quiénes son, podrían atacarme en cualquier momento. Confío en ti, ¿vale?_

_Ya no me apetece ni escribir, nada más que estas cartas que no sé ni cuándo leerás. Por favor, demuestra que soy inocente, sé que puedes hacerlo._

_Te quiero'_

_'Kate, mi madre me ha dicho que habéis averiguado algo, ¿es eso cierto? Espero que sí. Necesito saber de ti, necesito que vengas a verme, mirarte a los ojos y confiar en que esto será sólo una mala experiencia provocada por haberme tendido una trampa._

_Always.'_

_'Hoy me han amenazado. Han venido dos tíos hacia mí en el patio y me han amenazado si no salía de aquí en menos de un mes. Son ellos, Kate, estoy seguro de que son ellos. Tienes que ayudarme, te lo pido por favor. No quiero morir ahora, no ahora que te tengo conmigo y que he derribado ese muro. _

_Te lo pido por favor… te quiero.'_

Y la detective, asustada, dejó de leer. Cogió sus cosas y se dirigió en su coche a la comisaría, necesitaba ese puesto en la prisión antes del lunes, tenía que protegerle. Al llegar, tuvo suerte de que Gates y sus compañeros se encontraban allí.

-Beckett, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó Kevin, alarmado.

-Tengo que hablar con Gates.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Es Castle?

-Le han amenazado, tengo que protegerle.

Ambos detectives la abrazaron y la acompañaron a la puerta del despacho de Gates, a donde entró asustada. La capitán, al verla en su día libre, se dio cuenta de que no era una visita de placer.

-Inspectora, ¿ocurre algo?

-He recibido esto de Castle – le entregó la carta que probaba su amenaza – Capitán, sé que mi traslado no es hasta el lunes, pero él necesita ayuda, tiene que estar protegido.

-Beckett…

-No debería, pero esto va ya a lo personal. Necesito saber que está bien y protegerle…

-Mañana se llevará a cabo su traslado en ese caso.

La inspectora asintió y, algo más tranquila, fue a casa, explicando a su familia política la situación. Y, aunque no debía reconocerlo, estaba asustada, pero se sentiría más tranquila protegiéndole de cerca.

-Dios, Castle, prometo sacarte.


End file.
